Unbreakable Bond Trilogy Codex
by TheLastReckoning
Summary: Like the codex in the Mass Effect series, this is a compilation of relevant information regarding the people, places, events, and more in the Unbreakable Bond series. Since everything after the first installment consists of my own ideas, I thought it might be helpful to create a place where all relevant information is available. *CONTAINS SPOILERS*
1. Original Character Bios

**Author's Note: I decided to compile this _Unbreakable Bond_ series OC biography in order to help readers understand the new characters better. Following, you'll find their general information, physical description, and historical background. More information will be added as the series progress. All information that is currently labelled "[Redacted]" will all eventually be revealed. Hope you find this useful!**

* * *

 **Shepard Clan**

 **Name:** Nera'Shepard  
 **Species:** Quarian  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Date of Birth:** 10/03/2186  
 **Height:** N/A (Will be updated later)  
 **Weight:** N/A (Will be updated later)  
 **Hair Color:** Dark Brown  
 **Affiliation:** None  
 **Status** : Alive

* * *

 **Cerberus Personnel**

 **Name:** Damien [Redacted]  
 **Species:** Human  
 **Race:** White  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Date of Birth:** 07/18/2157  
 **Height:** 6' 4"  
 **Weight:** 232 lbs  
 **Hair Color:** Black  
 **Eye Color:** Blue  
 **Affiliation:** Cerberus  
 **Status:** Alive

 **Background:** [Redacted]

In the year [Redacted], both Dr. Lewis Prager and Damien transferred to the newly formed Achilles Supersoldier Cell. As the name implies, the main goal of the cell was to create a template for supersoldiers, using the technology Prager had invented from his time in Apollo Cell along with the biotic data collected from the Subject Zero experiments. Damien, in addition to being second in command, was also the main test subject. In 2185, just after Commander Shepard had defeated the Collectors, Prager had finished transforming Damien into a supersoldier. With enhanced strength, reflexes, senses, etc., he became to most deadly tool at the Illusive Man's disposal. Despite this, Damien was never utilized in the field until after the fall of Cronos Station. He was instead stationed on Horizon to provide security for Henry Lawson's experiments. While on Horizon, Damien's newfound abilities were constantly being tested and observed.

After the fall of Cronos Station, Damien assumed command of Cerberus.

* * *

 **Name:** Dr. Lewis Prager, MD.  
 **Species:** Human  
 **Race:** White  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Date of Birth:** 09/05/2132  
 **Height:** 5' 11"  
 **Weight:** 203 lbs  
 **Hair Color:** Black  
 **Eye Color:** Hazel  
 **Affiliation:** Cerberus (Loyal to Damien)  
 **Status:** Alive

 **Background:** Lewis Prager was born on September 5th, 2132, in Boston, MA. He was born to Mason and Olivia Prager. He graduated with a doctorate in medicine from Harvard University in 2157. A scientific mind, Prager was fascinated with the advancements humanity made in space exploration. He was glued to the vid-screen the day Jon Grissom and his expedition traveled through the Charon relay, and returned to tell of their discoveries.

Before joining Cerberus, Prager had planned on a career in medical research at either Harvard, Stanford, or Johns Hopkins University. However, after the breakout of the First Contact War, he witnessed the brutality of the turians at Shanxi on the news daily. Prager was disgusted by the actions of so-called 'civilized' species, and vowed to protect humanity from the dangers of the rest of the galaxy. As an upcoming brilliant scientist, he gained the attention of the Illusive Man, who was just beginning to form Cerberus. Prager didn't hesitate to join up when the Illusive Man extended an offer in 2158.

He immediately impressed the Illusive Man, who originally placed him in charge of the Apollo Medical Research Cell. For over 25 years, Prager made stunning advancements in medical technology for Cerberus. However, after the [Redacted] in [Redacted], the Illusive Man put him in charge of the Achilles [Redacted] Cell, with the task of [Redacted]. Just like his work in Apollo Cell, his work in Achilles Cell was also remarkably successful.

Following the fall of Cronos Station and the death of the Illusive Man in 2186, Prager continued working with the new Cerberus, controlled by Damien [Redacted].

* * *

 **Name:** Sebastian Clark  
 **Species:** Human  
 **Race:** White  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Date of Birth:** 02/06/2159  
 **Height:** 6' 1"  
 **Weight:** 217 lbs  
 **Hair Color:** Light Brown  
 **Eye Color:** Green  
 **Affiliation** : Cerberus  
 **Status:** Alive

 **Background:** Sebastian Clark was born on February 6th **,** 2159, in Houston, TX. He was born to Robert and Theresa Clark. Clark's father was killed in an air car accident shortly before his third birthday, leaving him to be raised by his mother. After graduating high school, he enlisted in the Alliance military in 2177.

Before joining Cerberus, Clark served as an N7 operative in the Alliance Marines, graduating from the Interplanetary Combatives Training (ICT) program in 2178. In 2180, he and his squad massacred 23 batarian unarmed slavers, who had been taken into custody during a raid on their facility. Clark received a dishonorable discharge for his role in the killings. After seeing his impressive combat record, the Illusive Man recruited him, personally placing him in charge of the newly formed Ares Special Operations Cell.

Clark's most notable achievement with Cerberus was his role in orchestrating and leading the raid on the Migrant Fleet in 2184. Though the mission objective was failed, the raid proved that Cerberus was able to strike anywhere in the galaxy, at any time.

Following the fall of Cronos Station and the death of the Illusive Man in 2186, Clark continued working with the new Cerberus, controlled by Damien [Redacted].

* * *

 **Name:** Miguel Hernandez  
 **Species:** Human  
 **Race:** Latino  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Date of Birth:** 03/29/2160  
 **Height:** 6' 0"  
 **Weight:** 211 lbs  
 **Hair Color:** Black  
 **Eye Color:** Brown  
 **Affiliation:** Cerberus (Loyal to Clark)  
 **Status:** Dead, killed by Operative Omar Marwani

 **Background:** Miguel Hernandez was born on March 29th, 2160, in Juárez, Mexico. He was born to Domingo and Sara Hernandez. After graduating high school, Hernandez enlisted in the Alliance military in 2178.

Before joining Cerberus, Hernandez served as an N7 operative in the Alliance Army, graduating from the Interplanetary Combatives Training (ICT) program in 2180. In 2183, he was dishonorably discharged for drug use. Hernandez was recruited by Sebastian Clark soon afterwards, and was able to cure his addiction. Once clean, he was placed in Ares Special Operations Cell.

* * *

 **Name:** Haruki Tanaka  
 **Species:** Human  
 **Race:** Asian  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Date of Birth:** 10/22/2160  
 **Height:** 5' 9"  
 **Weight:** 188 lbs  
 **Hair Color:** Dark Brown  
 **Eye Color:** Brown  
 **Affiliation:** Cerberus (Loyal to Clark)  
 **Status:** Dead, killed by Damien [Redacted]

 **Background:** Haruki Tanaka was born on October 22nd, 2160, in Kyoto, Japan. He was born to Riku and Saki Tanaka. After dropping out of college, Tanaka enlisted in the Alliance military in 2180.

Before joining Cerberus, Tanaka served as an N7 operative in the Alliance Navy, graduating from the Interplanetary Combatives Training (ICT) program in 2182. In 2184, he was honorably discharged after completing two tours of duty and declining to serve another. Despite being honorably discharged, he was recruited by Sebastian Clark soon afterward, and was placed in Ares Special Operations Cell.

* * *

 **Name:** Thomas Walker  
 **Species:** Human  
 **Race:** Mixed, black and white  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Date of Birth:** 01/13/2161  
 **Height:** 6' 1"  
 **Weight:** 207 lbs  
 **Hair Color:** Black  
 **Eye Color:** Brown  
 **Affiliation:** Cerberus (Loyal to Damien)  
 **Status:** Alive

 **Background:** Thomas Walker was born on January 13th, 2161, in Liverpool, United Kingdom. He was born to George and Hadiya Walker. After graduating high school, Walker enlisted in the Alliance military 2179.

Before joining Cerberus, Walker served as an N7 operative in the Alliance Army, graduating from the Interplanetary Combatives Training (ICT) program in 2180. In 2182, he killed a hostage in order to prevent a batarian slaver from escaping during a raid on a slave camp. He was dishonorably discharged for the offense. Walker was recruited by Sebastian Clark soon afterward, and was placed in Ares Special Operations Cell.

* * *

 **Name:** Lukas Müller  
 **Species:** Human  
 **Race:** White  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Date of Birth:** 05/23/2161  
 **Height:** 6' 0"  
 **Weight:** 216 lbs  
 **Hair Color:** Blonde  
 **Eye Color:** Blue  
 **Affiliation:** Cerberus (Loyal to Damien)  
 **Status:** Alive

 **Background:** Lukas Müller was born on May 23rd, 2161, in Hamburg, Germany. He was born to Hans and Anna Müller. After graduating from college, Müller enlisted in the Alliance military in 2183.

Before joining Cerberus, Müller served as an N7 operative in the Alliance Marines, graduating from the Interplanetary Combatives Training (ICT) program in 2184. In 2185, he was honorably discharged after completing one tour of duty and declining to serve another. Despite being honorably discharged, he was recruited by Sebastian Clark soon afterward, and was placed in Ares Special Operations Cell.

* * *

 **Name:** Dimitri Gusev  
 **Species:** Human  
 **Race:** White  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Date of Birth:** 06/10/2162  
 **Height:** 6' 2"  
 **Weight:** 224 lbs  
 **Hair Color:** Brown  
 **Eye Color:** Green  
 **Affiliation:** Cerberus (Loyal to Damien)  
 **Status:** Alive

 **Background:** Dimitri Gusev was born on June 10th, 2162 in Saint Petersburg, Russia. He was born to Valeria Gusev and an unknown father. After dropping out of high school, Gusev enlisted in the Alliance military in 2180.

Before joining Cerberus, Gusev served as an N7 operative in the Alliance Navy, graduating from the Interplanetary Combatives Training (ICT) program in 2181. In 2184, he was dishonorably discharged for alcoholism. Gusev was recruited by Sebastian Clark soon afterwards, and was able to cure his addiction. Once clean, he was placed in Ares Special Operations Cell.

* * *

 **Name:** Omar Marwani  
 **Species:** Human  
 **Race:** Arab  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Date of Birth:** 08/28/2162  
 **Height:** 5' 11"  
 **Weight:** 196 lbs  
 **Hair Color:** Dark Brown  
 **Eye Color:** Brown  
 **Affiliation:** Cerberus (Loyal to Damien)  
 **Status:** Alive

 **Background:** Omar Marwani was born on August 28th, 2162, in Jeddah, Saudi Arabia. He was born to Khalid and Niesha Marwani. After leaving the family business, Marwani enlisted in the Alliance military 2181.

Before joining Cerberus, Marwani served as an N7 operative in the Alliance Army, graduating from the Interplanetary Combatives Training (ICT) program in 2183. In 2185, he refused a direct order to attack an enemy position, believing it would unnecessarily put his soldiers' lives at risk. Marwani was subsequently dishonorably discharged for insubordination. He was recruited by Sebastian Clark soon afterward, and was placed in Ares Special Operations Cell.

* * *

 **Civilians**

 **Name:** Sarah [Redacted] (nee: Hamilton)  
 **Species:** Human  
 **Race:** White  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Date of Birth:** 03/14/2158  
 **Height:** 5' 8"  
 **Weight:** 152 lbs  
 **Hair Color:** Blonde  
 **Eye Color:** Blue  
 **Affiliation:** None  
 **Status:** [Redacted]

 **Background:** [Redacted]

* * *

 **Name:** Mia [Redacted]  
 **Species:** Human  
 **Race:** White  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Date of Birth:** 02/05/2182  
 **Height:** Unknown  
 **Weight:** Unknown  
 **Hair Color:** Blonde  
 **Eye Color:** Blue  
 **Affiliation:** None  
 **Status:** [Redacted]

 **Background:** [Redacted]

* * *

 **Author's Note: Let me know in a review if there's any other information about the characters you'd like to see added!**


	2. Quarian Khelish Phrases

**Author's Note: Here you'll find a compilation of all quarian Khelish phrases used in the _Unbreakable Bond_ trilogy, with their pronunciations, translations, and definitions provided.**

* * *

 _ **Mass Effect Canon**_

 _Bosh'tet_ _:_ Quarian curse word. The literal translation is unknown. Although not confirmed, it is assumed to have the same connotations as "bastard" for men and "bitch" for women.

 _Keelah se'lai_ _:_ Formal phrase used to add emphasis by referencing the homeworld and implying a connection to the Ancestors. Literal translation: "By the homeworld I wish to see someday". The shortened version, " _Keelah_ " could be used to convey a wide range of emotions, from fear, anxiety, surprise, pleasure, etc.

 _Nar_ _:_ Term used in quarian full names to identify one's birth ship, said after their given name and clan name. Literal translation: "Child of the…". Also used to identify those who have yet to complete their pilgrimage. Once the pilgrimage is completed, the reference to one's birth ship in their name is only used in formal settings.

 _Vas_ _:_ Term used in quarian full names to identify one's home ship, said after their given name and clan name, but before their birth ship name (which is only used in formal settings). Literal translation: "Crew of the…" Also used to identify those who have successfully completed their pilgrimage. Once the pilgrimage is completed, the reference to one's home ship replaces the reference to one's birth ship in their full name.

* * *

 _ **Calinstel's Canon**_

 _Felz'tiyl /felts teal/_ : Term for courtship. Literal translation: "Pathway to the soul". Third stage of three; Signifies the period in which the two bondmates slowly realize that without the other, they are incomplete. Once this phase is entered, only one's death can prevent the bonding.

 _Hecs'tiyl /hex teal/_ : Term for courtship. Literal translation: "Pathway to the heart". Second stage of three; signifying the period where the needs of both begin to overrule the needs of self. Almost always leads to bonding, though this phase is usually the longest of the three.

 _Inszel /ins sul/_ _:_ Term regarding one's status or standing within a social circle. Literal translation: "Most trusted confidant and partner". Used to describe the personal relationship of an individual. Implies a deep personal connection. Humans would say "girlfriend" or "boyfriend", but these only touch the surface of what it truly means.

 _Pemla'tiyl /pem-la teal/_ _:_ Term for courtship. Literal translation: "Pathway to the mind". The first of the three stages that lead to bonding. The period of time where the couple learns of one another through a deep sharing of thoughts. May lead to bonding or just a very deep friendship.

 _Saera /sah-air-uh/_ _:_ Term used when speaking to one's lifemate. Literal translation: "My soul's soul". Other meanings include, but are not limited to: "Keeper of my soul" and "My soul's protector". Most commonly used word throughout the Fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompasses all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominant and submissive traits.

* * *

 _ **Original Canon**_

 _Felz'paas /felts pahs/_ _:_ A purring sound that quarian women make subconsciously when sleeping near or in deep relaxation near their bondmate. Literal translation: "Soul song". Used as a sign of a couple reaching _felz'tiyl_ , as only women who have entered that phase produce the sound.

 _Tzipor /zee-poor/_ _:_ A bird native to Rannoch. No literal translation available. Comparable in size and features to a robin on Earth, except for a long tail about six inches in length. It's feathers are primarily light blue, with its wing and head feathers a deep red. Renowned for its beautiful song, quarians in the Migrant Fleet would listen to recordings of them to get a small sense of what life on Rannoch was like.


	3. Timeline of Important Events

**Author's Note: Here you'll find a compilation of all important events that happened outside of ME canon in the _Unbreakable Bond_ trilogy, with dates and a brief description provided for each.**

* * *

 _ **2186**_

 _10/03/2186:_ Nera'Jorah nar Razut was born.

 _10/17/2186:_ The Alliance successfully attacked Cronos Station, defeating a large majority of Cerberus. Damien assumed command of the remnants of the organization, which included Achilles Cell, Ares Special Operations Cell, and Apollo Medical Research Cell.

 _11/02/2186:_ Commander Shepard fired the Crucible, defeating the Reapers and bringing an end to the Reaper War.

 _11/16/2186:_ Cerberus unsuccessfully attacked _Kadmon'iyr_ hospital, intending to eliminate Commander Shepard. Damien was betrayed by Sebastian Clark in a failed assassination attempt, and was subsequently taken into custody by quarian forces. Clark assumed command of Cerberus.

 _11/23/2186:_ Commander Shepard and Tali'Zorah vas Normandy nar Rayya were officially bonded at _Shivoh'nyztchon Tzuk_ ("Cliff of Triumphant Return"), with Tali joining clan Shepard and becoming 'Tali'Shepard'.

Dr. Lewis Prager assumed command of Cerberus after given control by Clark.

 _11/30/2186:_ Damien escaped from quarian custody.

 _12/10/2186:_ Damien returned to Achilles Cell and forcefully retook control of Cerberus. Sebastian Clark was exiled and declared an enemy of the organization.

 _ **2187**_

 _01/19/2187:_ Shepard and Tali moved into their new home on Rannoch.

 _01/29/2187:_ General Oleg Petrovsky returned to Cerberus, and was handed control of logistics by Damien.

 _04/25/2187:_ Nera'Jorah was adopted by Shepard and Tali, becoming Nera'Shepard.


	4. Original Places

**Author's Note: Here you'll find a compilation of all original places in the _Unbreakable Bond_ trilogy, with pronunciations (for quarian locations) and brief descriptions provided for each.**

* * *

Achilles Cell: As the name implies, this was the main station of the Cerberus faction, Achilles Cell. Prior to and during the Reaper War, all activities that worked towards Achilles Cell's main goal were conducted here. After the fall of Cronos Station in 2186, Achilles Cell was the acting headquarters of Cerberus. It's location in regards to rest of the galaxy as a whole is unknown.

 _Kadmon'iyr /kaad-mun eye-ear/,_ Rannoch ("City of the Ancestors"): A small city that was mostly spared from the destruction caused by the Morning War. The original name of the city is unknown, with it's current name being given after the quarian return to Rannoch in 2186.

 _Shivoh'nyztchon Tzuk /she-vo knees-chun zook/_ ("Cliff of Triumphant Return"): The cliff where the quarian return to Rannoch was secured. The name was giving to the spot where Commander Shepard, with the help of the entire Migrant Fleet, defeated the Reaper that was controlling the geth. With the geth freed from Reaper influence, peace was able to be achieved between the geth and the quarians.


End file.
